This invention relates generally to electronic quartz analog timepieces with hour, minute, and seconds hands having a stepping motor driving the hands through a gear train, having an energy cell with electronic circuit operating the stepping motor and a stem which is manually movable to set the timepiece hands. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved multiple function contact spring used in such a timepiece movement.
Quartz analog watches occasionally require manual setting of the hands. This is usually accomplished by pulling out a crown attached to a stem causing a gear on the stem to be engaged, and rotating the crown tochange the hand setting. In a three-hand watch, it is desirable for the seconds hand to spin or move while the hour hand and minute hand are being set. In an electric or electronic watch, which would otherwise permit this to happen, usually there is a mechanical brake for the "seconds" wheel and a friction clutch permitting the gears carrying the hours hand and minutes hand to rotate while the seconds wheel is held stationary. Such a friction device permitting slippage during hand setting in a mechanical movement is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,633 issued Jan. 6, 1970 to P. Wuthrich.
Electric or electronic watches further have a requirement that an electrical connection be made between the energy cell and the watch circuit, in order to supply energy to the watch motor. Such watches also have had a provision to disconnect the source of electric driving pulses to the stepping motor when the watch crown is withdrawn by actuating switching contacts which disable the motor. With this arrangement, the timepiece may be shipped or stored with the energy cell effectively disconnected, preventing current drain and ensuring a fresh energy cell when the timepiece is initially activated.
It is also well-known in timepieces to provide a spring biased arm or detent spring acting in conjunction with two or more spaced detent grooves on the stem to hold it in one or more selected positions when it is manually actuated by means of the watch crown. All of the above described features of quartz analog timepieces are well-known in the art as separate features.
In an effort to reduce the cost of electronic quartz analog timepiece movements, members of intricate shape have been devised which perform several functions. For example, in the following U.S. patents assigned to applicant's assignee, special shaped members perform more than one necessary function. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,164 issued Oct. 16, 1973 to Fred Esselborn,a spring member is disclosed which also acts as a braking member for a balance wheel when the stem is actuated. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,439 issued Dec. 23, 1980 to Skwarek, an electrically conductive spring contact member performs an electrical connection between the energy cell and the circuit, while also physically holding the circuit board in the watch frame. In U.S. Pat. No. (Ser. No. 033,933 filed Apr. 3, 1987 to Wuthrich), a spring contact member acts as a detent for the watch stem, makes contact between the energy cell and the circuit board, and performs a switching functionto disconnect the motor when the stem is actuated.
It would be desirable to devise yet additional multiple functions to be performed by a single spring contact member in a quartz analog timepiece which are necessary to the operation of the timepiece.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved contact spring which performs functions such as an electrical connection between the energy cell and the watch circuit, braking of the seconds wheel when the stem is actuated, disconnecting the electrical circuit from the motor when the stem is actuated, and detenting the stem.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the cost of a quartz analog timepiece by improvements in a spring contact member which performs multiple functions in the timepiece.